Inaudible Melodies
by ProfessorSong
Summary: After DotM, Melody Pond finds herself regenerating in a dreary alleyway. while a Zeppelin flies overhead... This is the story of how Melody finds herself in Pete's Parallel World. Will the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory find her in time? Spoilers up to 6x07
1. Regeneration Melody

Name: Inaudible Melodies

Summary: Six month after the events in DotM, young Melody Pond finds herself regenerating in a dreary alleyway... while a Zeppelin flies overhead...

This is the story of how Melody finds herself in Pete's World. Learning the power of the world "Spoilers", she meets Rose and John Smith (Meta-crisis Doctor)'s daughter. Will she be able to hide who and what she is? Will the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory be able to find her before Madame Kovarian?

Contains spoilers up to A Good Man Goes to War! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sirens wailed in the background as a raggedy, homeless man rifled through bottles in a nearby dumpster. It was a fairly event-less night, as nights in Cardiff go, and it was in the silence of early morning when the coughing of a little girl caught this man's attention.<p>

He turned around, surprised to see one so young out in the streets, not to mention a girl. She clutched her moth-eaten jumper to her chest as another cough rattled her body.

"You ok?" The man looked on as the girl made her way down the alleyway toward him. "Little girl, you ok?"

"It's alright," The little girl rasped as she walked up, stepping into the light of a nearby streetlamp. "It's quite alright. I'm dying..."

The raggedy man's heart ached to hear that, the poor little girl, not even a chance a life yet.

The girl's mouth twitched in a mix of hope of pain. "But I can fix that. It's easy, really," She slowly uncrossed her arms from around her, her hands trembled under her gaze. "See?"

Suddenly a warm glow wove up her hands, much like a misty fiery, that rapidity spread to her arms and flickered around her neck. She let out a gasping chuckle as the fire intensified. The man, once so concerned, now stumbled backwards, frightened. He pushed himself away from the girl, knocking over discarded beer bottles as he turned and fled to the street.

The girl didn't even notice the man leave. The fire spread to her neck and face, and suddenly, burst out from her head, arms, and legs in a surge of regeneration energy.

And as fast as it started, it was gone. The girl collapsed on the ground, a halo of golden curls tumbled around the girls new frame. Still young, she appeared to be around 12 or 13 years old. The same, yet different; young Melody Pond fell asleep to the wailing of approaching sirens, dreaming of Zeppelins, shooting stars, and Romans.

* * *

><p>Spoilers for next chapter:<p>

"_Melody woke to the jostle of a gurney, as she was hoisted up into the back of an ambulance. Flashing white lights blinded her sight, and loud voices mixed with the wailing siren left a ringing in her ears. _

_She struggled to sit up, still weak and muddled from regeneration, all she knew was that she had to get out of here fast, there was no need for her to become a lab rat when they discovered her triple set of chromosomes and double hearts. No, what she had to do was run!"_

* * *

><p>Next chapter we will see Rose and Meta-crisis Doctor!<p> 


	2. Run

CHAPTER TWO : Run

Melody woke to the jostle of a gurney, as she was hoisted up into the back of an ambulance. Flashing white lights blinded her sight, and loud voices mixed with the wailing siren left a ringing in her ears.

She struggled to sit up, still weak and muddled from regeneration, all she knew was that she had to get out of here fast, there was no need for her to become a lab rat when they discovered her triple set of chromosomes and double hearts. No, what she had to do was **run**!

"Ted! You've got gurney strapped down yet?" A man's gruff voice called out from somewhere outside the ambulance.

Melody froze as another man, Ted, answered back, "Not yet, where's that woman that called us in? I need to talk to her before she scampers off!"

Melody's hearts pounded in her chest, her arms and hands trembling with adrenalin... or fear, she couldn't quite tell. Her fingers hovered over the metal latch that held the straps around her legs as she strained to here Gruff voice's reply. Ambulance man Ted's voice was fairly close to the open doors in front of her. All she would need was a distraction and all she'd bolt. But something Gruff voice said almost made her pass out in fear;

"Well hurry! We need to get her to the hospital, I couldn't get an accurate reading on her heart monitor."

Pause.

"What do you mean? Please tell me it's not broken again?"

"Don't know, there sounded like there was an echo."

Ted's voice quieted as he made his way toward the front, away from Melody. "Her heartbeat? Might be as simple as an irregular heartbeat."

"Then go strap her down we can get a move on! I've got Mrs. Cooper's contact information, so you can talk to her later." Gruff voice snapped, the clink of keys in the ignition snapped Melody out of her trance.

Yanking at the metal clip, and pulling up at the straps, Melody listened for the creaking of strained fibers and SNAP! The straps cracked as they broke under the pressure, the metal clip crashing into the side of the vehicle.

"TED!" Gruff voice shouted, "What the hell was that? Get your butterfingers moving mate!"

Melody lurched off the bed in a daze, still cooking from the regeneration, and flung herself out of the crack in the open doors. One door flew open, cracking soundly against a solid object. Ambulance man, Ted, fell with a thud to the pavement. The man was not dead, but still knocked out, and Melody jumped back in surprise. Tripping backwards, before she turned on her heel and fled down the alleyway and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

Melody Pond sat at the window of yet again, another orphanage. Granted, this one was less creepy than the one ran by the old man with an odd Plantation-Southern drawl – oh those forgotten years ago – but it was an orphanage non-the-less. Another reminder that she didn't have a home, or a family.

Over the years, she educated herself in the ways of this world, as she soon found out that it was a parallel universe than the one she was born into. How she ended up here, she didn't remember, in fact, most of her life up to her last regeneration she didn't remember. At best, in the dead of night, Melody would wake in a frightful state – nightmares of spacemen, ladies with metal eye patches, and a haunted orphanage with blood on the war haunted her.

These nightmares came in fragments, never whole. It was like someone was editing sections out of a book, cutting and tearing out pages in a frantic frenzy. She would wake, her hearts thrumming so loud, she feared that the other girls would hear. She suck in a rattling, deep breath and remind herself that these dreams are not real, nightmares of the mind, nothing more. There was no such thing as these, surely.

But Melody Pond was never sure, she had two hearts and twice she had escaped death in an uncontrolled burst of bright energy – that reminded her oddly of stars – that changed what she looked like... and sometimes her personality, but only slightly and she assumed it was just another part of growing up.

As frightfully unknown as this "regeneration" was, she found it wondrous. It was a hope. Hope that everything would and will be alright. It was this, and her good dreams, that kept her going in a flurry of wonder and flirty curiosity at the world and its knowledge.

Her dreams, the good ones at least, where more amazing than anything she'd ever experienced, and she desperately wished they where real. But Romans don't exist today anymore than magical blue boxes did. But somehow, a loving face – framed with long, red hair – would always weave its way into her dreams, chasing away the nightmares. Always with the same message, the same message the she'd pieced together in her blue diary other the years.

"_I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody, is very, very brave. But not as brave that they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming. _

_I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way. There's a man who will never let us down. And not even an army can get in the way._

_He's the last of his kind. He looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you'll never be alone. Because this man is your father. He has a name but the people of our world know him better... as the Last Centurion."_

Melody traced finger along the inked passage in the weather beaten diary. She would be brave, she would always be brave. But she was _bored__**. **_She wanted an adventure that made her hearts race in excitement, she wanted to run and run and never look back... but more than that, Melody wanted someone to share it with. Someone like her, so she would never be alone again.

"Melody Pond! Please come to the front office." Melody jumped in surprise at the speaker-voice, landing hard on her bottom, her diary clattered to the floor. She laughed at her jumpiness, and got up, dusting off her jeans and picking up the book. Before leaving, she carefully placed the little blue diary back under her mattress boards. It would be safe... and unseen... there.

Scampering out of the room, Melody made her way down the hall of the orphanage and to the front office. Her mind raced with thoughts of why she was being called up, she couldn't be in trouble... no, she was too good at covering up her tracks for that. She smirked, a spring bounced in her step.

Arriving at the door, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Shaking out her curls and standing up straight, she pushed her way though the door, into view of the headmistress and a seated couple.

"Melody?" The headmistress said stiffly. Melody nodded, itching her way to the open seat at one side of the couple. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Doctor John Smith, they've expressed interest in adopting today."

Melody's eyes widened in shock, she was one of the oldest girls here and the thought of being adopted never even crossed her mind. She turned toward the couple, the Mr. and Mrs. Smith. John Smith, what a name, so... normal. Boring. Bleh.

She smiled at her thoughts as the women turned toward her, holding out her hand, a warm smile spread across her face. A contagious smile, that caught Melody unaware as she found herself smiling back, taking the woman's hand.

"Hello Melody, my name's Rose and this cooky man, as you may have guess, is my husband John." She laughed, nudging her husband.

He turned, his eyes twinkling and shook Melody's hand in turn, "Hi there, I'm John, sometimes known as the Doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time<strong>

Melody meets Rose and the Meta-crisis' biological daughter. Any ideas on names?

Is there any character(s) you would like to see make an appearance? All ideas are welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Notes and Fun Facts<strong>

Most Gallifreans are loomed, or in Melody's case - born, with one heart. When they regnerate they aquire a second heart that is a mirror image of the first. The electical activity of the hearts is much greater then a humans and the beats are quite powerful making it difficult for the hearts to be exactly located with a sethoscope.

Gallifreyans have Triple Helix DNA as well as TNA. The extra third strand was added by Rassilon to make Regeneration possible, along with proloned exposure to the time vortex/untempered schism. This was what was pointed out in A Good Man Goes To War_._

x


End file.
